1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to the accessability of air and of cleaning fluid and the control thereof within the cleaning head of a surface material cleaning apparatus and the engagement thereof with a surface to be cleaned.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
There maybe some passage of air between the bottom of a cleaning head and the surface engaged which is being cleaned. There is not known to be any peripheral structure of the bottom wall or bottom surface portion of a cleaning head which is intended to control the admission of air from the atmosphere into the cleaning chamber of the cleaning head in connection with the application of cleaning fluid.
It is desirable to have a control as to the admission of air passing into said cleaning chamber in connection with the passage of cleaning fluid and it is desirable also to predetermine direction of flow of the air which is admitted.